nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation and Progression
Character Creation and Progression Story Based Prerequisites (Feats, Prestige Classes, and Traits) Any option (most commonly Feats, Prestige Classes, and/or Traits) that have any prerequisites that are not purely mechanical (such as being from a particular region, or completing a particular task) are subject to approval. Ask (through application or simply in discord) before taking the option, as the story prerequisite may not be available in the world. [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/skills/background-skills/ Background Skills] Artistry may be used to earn gold like perform or profession. [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/other-rules/hero-points/ Hero Points] The hero point system is in use with the caveat that characters gain a hero point when they hit a new level. Characters may pick the Antihero option (opt out of hero points in exchange for a bonus feat). You may retrain this feat later to opt back into the hero points system, but you only get 1 hero point (as if you were a higher level character entering play). [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/other-rules/reputation-and-fame/ Reputation and Fame] You begin the game with a Fame score of your ECL + Charisma modifier and this many Prestige Points. Every time you gain an ECL, or successfully complete a session, your Fame increases by 1 and you gain a Prestige Point. Fame Awards Some of the fame awards work differently than presented. See the following list for how these awards are handled in Nibiru: * Master of Trade: You are limited to once per in game week rather than once per session. This ability resets on Fireday, at the same time that the markets refresh. Skill Unlocks Skill unlocks are available to only Unchained Rogue. Losing Control of your Character Characters that lose control of themselves (e.g. an intelligent magic item, or medium's spirit influence) are under the GM's control during the session. After the session, said character is controlled by the player, but they should still act according to the controlling influence (e.g. a player can roleplay their medium character being controlled by a Champion spirit). General Class Changes Fractional Base Bonuses To avoid cheesing saves or attack bonuses, we use the Fractional Bonus Progression system for multiclassing. If you have gestalt levels, your class has the better of base saves and base attack bonus of the two classes. For example, if you have 3 levels of Rogue, and 1 Fighter level, count your first 3 levels as having a 3/4 BAB (d8) and good Reflex and a poor Will and Fort save. Your 4th level gives you full BAB (d10), good Fort and a poor Will and Reflex save. This adds up to +3 3/4 BAB, +3 1/2 Base Reflex, +3 1/2 Base Fortitude, and +1 1/3 Base Will. Animal Companions Any class feature that grants an animal companion (mount, divine bond, animal companion, etc.) can be 'reskinned' to any other animal. The only changes that are made to the animal companion's stat block is that the damage type of the granted natural weapons can be changed to be appropriate to the new skin. For example, a cavalier who would like to ride a tiger but does not wish to take Beast Rider could reskin their horse to be a tiger, keeping the horse stat block, but changing the hoof attacks that deal bludgeoning damage to claw attacks that deal slashing. All other stats and abilities remain the same. Familiars When you receive a familiar, and gain the special ability of your familiar (i.e. Master gets +X to Y), you may select any special ability in place of what that familiar would normally grant. For instance, you may select a Raven familiar but select the Rat's +2 bonus to Fortitude saves instead of +3 bonus to Appraise. Bonus Changes Inherent Bonuses Inherent bonuses to ability scores stack. These bonuses cannot exceed +5 for any individual ability score, but having multiple wishes or reading multiple books that grant an inherent bonus are added together rather than taking the highest. Type and Sub-Type Changes Immunity to Mind-Affecting Effects Constructs, Plants, Undead, Inevitables, and Kami are no longer immune to mind-affecting effects. Instead they receive +4 bonus on saves made to resist mind-affecting effects. Abilities that allow a character to ignore immunity to mind-affecting effects ignore this +4 bonus. Creatures of these types and subtypes that have no Intelligence score receive the following ability: * Mindless: No Intelligence score, and immunity to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). If the creature gains an Intelligence score it loses this immunity.